A Song of Ice and Power
by TheGirlWithTheBird
Summary: Frozen... but from Elsa's perspective. What does she really feel when using her powers? Fear? Or is there a little something more? Because it wasn't really her when attacking the Duke's henchmen... It was something else, egging her on, filling her blood with power and magic, urging her to kill when she wanted nothing more than normalcy. I own the cover.


A Song of Ice and Power

So. I watched Frozen for the first time this weekend, and fell in love with the character Elsa. So much power, yet so much fear and pain… my type of person. This is the whole plight, from Elsa's perspective. No shippings unless they are from the movie, so minor HansxAnna and major KristoffxAnna. Elsa, as usual, will be forever alone until they make a sequel and include a handsome prince or peasant or whatever.

Enough of my rambling. On with the story!

I encouraged the winds to roar faster as I pushed the duke's henchman closer to the 1,000-foot drop. Power surged through my blood. Ancient voices sang in my mind, the language of the glaciers encouraging me.

_Kill, _they whispered. _Kill._

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back, far, far back, where my story begins, so you can understand me, and not deem me a monster like everyone else.

My story starts thirteen years ago on a cold winter night, before the first snowfall. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed- until my little sister Anna sat right on top of me. She said something I barely make out. I shaved at her and grumbled "Go back to sleep, Anna!"- to no avail. She merely flopped onto me and said, "I can't. The sky's awake, so _I'm _awake. So we have to play!" I turned away and shoved her off my bed, saying, "Go play by yourself!" I heard a _thump_ and an _oof_, but no crying, so I assumed that Anna wasn't hurt. I was just drifting back into warm slumber (yes, I dream of warmth, though I still would prefer a howling blizzard to a hot summer's day anyways) when Anna pounced on top of me again. She lifted one of my eyelids and asked mischievously, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She covered my eye again, but I just slid it open again and flashed my little sister a sly smile.

Of course I would.

Anna rushed me downstairs, shouting with excitement while I tried to shush her, though the effect was somewhat ruined by my giggles. She finally pulled me into the ballroom, where we both giggled at the sheer against-the-rules plan that was slowly unfolding. "Do the magic," Anna giggled. "Do the magic!" I smiled at her and rubbed my fingers over my palm, activating my powers. Blue sparkles flashed from my fingers as I slowly formed a perfect snowball. "Ready?" I asked. Anna nodded, turquoise eyes full of excitement. I threw the snowball up at the high ceiling of the ballroom, watching with glee as it exploded into thousands of little blue snowflakes. Anna danced around, yelling "This is amazing!" at the top of her little lungs. I smiled and looked her in the eyes, overcome by her happiness.

"Watch this!"

I stamped my right foot on the floor and watched with glee as frost crackled across the ground, turning the ballroom into an ice rink. Anna drifted away, giggling.

In no time at all, I had conjured a huge pile of snow and was carefully rolling it around to make the base of the snowman. Anna rolled hers over and then plopped in on top, laughing.

When the snowman's body was done, I turned him towards me and told Anna to wait on the chair. She was squealing in eager anticipation and drumming her legs happily on the chair while I carefully added pebble eyes and a carrot nose. When he was doe, I turned him around and waggled hi stick arms while saying, "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" in a funny voice. Anna laughed and threw her arms around him, exclaiming, "I love you, Olaf!"

I smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

More to come! I'm doing the rest of the playtime in the next chapter, because I'm running out of brainpower right now.

Drawing is a tough job on the computer…

I'll add a link to my deviantart drawing. Wings of Fire fans, this is for you… art/Deathbringer-445355862

Because I don't know how to do a clickable link. :-*


End file.
